AND YET THE SOUL WILL FLY
by unnoticedTurmoil
Summary: Dave is a football player, but what happens when an old friend gets in trouble with a prep school gang?
1. Chapter 1

AND YET THE SOUL WILL FLY

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

Your eyes close and your heart stops. You can feel him crying beside you, crying, crying, crying, as if his tears could bring you back. You feel yourself float above your body, above him, above everyone. The noise is drowned out, the police sirens, the ambulances, the crying. You wish with all your heart to return, you struggle with all your might, all your power, and yet, the soul flies.


	2. Chapter 2

AND YET THE SOUL WILL FLY  
DISEASE

* * *

You stare across at the boy glaring at you. He's short, shorter than you, even though you're the same age. You smirk at him. This seems to piss him off. You laugh at the rage in his eyes. His dad and Bro are talking, so why can't you talk too.  
"sup man. I'm dave, resident awesome, and you are?" he twitches into a grimace.  
"I'M KARKAT." he says, even though it looked like he was trying to whisper.  
"whoa man. Inside voice" Anger flares on his face.  
"WHY DON'T I GO INSIDE YOUR FACE!" he says retortingly. You can't help but chuckle at how stupid that sounded. He growls, he actually growled at me?, and tackles you. You fall on your back, kick your feet up and shove him up and over you with your legs. You e learned to fight a long time ago and if he thought that was gonna work you feel sorry for him. He flails and manages to get you in the face with his hand, clutching at and removing your shades. He pauses in shock, then gives a mischievous grin and stuffs them down his shirt. It's your turn to growl as you tackle him, he tries to do the same thing you did but instead he manages to get our jackets stuck together and the superman cape you wore for ionic purposes to get tangled in his arms. It's turned into an all out wrestling brawl.

* * *

"So, Your Son is David?" Mr. Vantas asks.  
"No, brother, younger."  
"Ah, Younger Brother." Mr. Vantas looks to where the two children were playing in time to see Karkat grab Dave's shades and stuff them down his shirt. He was about to yell at the small boy, when you noticed Dave's ruby red eyes. He smiles warmly at Bro.  
"I see your Brother has the same Problem as Karkat." Bro raises an eyebrow behind his glasses, maintaining a look of aloof curiosity.  
"Problem?" Bro just looks at him and says nothing.  
"Why, his Condition." Mr. Vantas whispers the last word to Bro as if it's a dirty word. Bro glances down at Karkat and notices the white roots of his black hair. Dyed. Mr. Vantas sighs.  
"His eyes." Bro smashes his fist into Mr. Vantas' face, then shoves him into the wall.  
"Are you fucking kidding me. When did being yourself become a disease." Mr. Vantas' eyes were wide in shock. The kids had stopped playing and froze where they were, Karkat sitting on top of Dave, Dave's foot squared on Karkat's stomach, Karkat's arm thrown back in a punch, Dave's arm ready to block. Bro tore of his shades, glaring at Karkat's father.  
"He's your son, not a contagious freak. Get with the program or I'll kick your ass for real next time. Being albino has nothing to do with snotty assed pricks like you, and you may have spawned that little guy over there, but you do not own him." Mr. Vantas stiffens up.  
"Oh, and if it's not so worrying, why do you hide behind shades?" Bro freezes. Mr. Vantas grabs his wrist, forces the fingers open and releases himself. He looked back over his shoulder at the trio as he walked away.  
"Think on That. Come Karkat." It was as I'm a pulser magnet sent him flying, Karkat got up so quick to follow his father, leaving Dave on the ground to look at his receding form without so much as a glance back. Dave watched his cape, still tangled around one of Karkat's arms and in his jacket, leave with him. Bro helps Dave up.  
"Sorry I ruined your little play date man."  
"it wasn't a date." Dave grumbled. Bro sighed, watching the two Vantas' get into a sleek black car.  
"Don't leave that one alone, 'kay?" Bro said, "He'll need you."  
You look up at Bro.  
"I don't think I could now." you say. Bro looks at you.  
"Why not little man?"  
"My shades are still in his shirt." Bro laughs as if that's the funniest thing you've ever said.


	3. Chapter 3

AND YET THE SOUL WILL FLY  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY

* * *

You roll over and open your eyes. What a strange dream. You reach over and grab the picture frame on your nightstand, lying in bed for awhile. You hear Bro calling for breakfast. You go down in your underwear, leaving the picture on your bed face up. It was a picture of you, Bro, Karkat, John, and his Dad that day Bro and Dadbert took you to Six Flags the day before your birthday. The next day, Karkat had moved away. You never even got to say goodbye. That was all you'd wished for on every birthday since. Make Karkat come back. Whoosh, blow out the candles.  
"Birthday Pancakes and underwear, nice to know your okay, Davie." Bro says. You look up at him.  
"why wouldn't I be?"  
"You were crying in your sleep again." he says, "Oh well, happy birthday."


	4. Chapter 4

AND YET THE SOUL WILL FLY

FOOTBALL

* * *

"TH4T W4S 4W3SOM3 D4V3!" Terezi shouted at you for the umpteenth time.

"uh huh"

"TH3Y W3R3 L1K3 R44GH 4ND TH3 B4LL W4S L1K3 WHOOSH 4ND YOU W3R3 L1K3 M3H 4ND TH3 CROWD W4S L1K3 OOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"uh huh" Terezi looks at you.

"4R3 YOU OK4Y?" :?

You look up at her from your phone.

"john's bringing his girlfriend over." She cackles at you.

"4ND YOU DON'T H4V3 ON3! H3H3H3H3H3H" she cackles away. You wait for it to quiet a bit.

"nah, I have you." And that sets her off again.

"did you get the party started without us?" a voice calls from behind you and you turn around. John and his lady friend were standing right behind you. You let one of your rare smiles slip and move to give him a semi-ironic bro hug. He returns it with a lot more enthusiasm than he should have for a straight guy. If he didn't have a girlfriend you still would have sworn the tiny kid would be gay. You look at the girl that made the entire gay community cry. She was tall, thin but not Terezi boney, long black hair, bright blue eyes, and.. a face tattoo. Oh he is never living through this one. The leather jacket, black pants, and steel toed, studded boots led you to the conclusion of biker chick. The chains didn't help.

"sup" you say casually and her face breaks into a smile that was on grand par with her attire. It was like Mickey Mouse walking into the Looney Toons Show. She reaches out and grabs your hand.

"hi I'm Vriska!" you raise an eyebrow behind your shades, maintaining a look of bored curiosity.

"hi I'm daisy" John was laughing in quiet glee when he gasped and punched you.

"dave, don't be mean!" he gasped at you. Vriska looked confused and Terezi was glaring at her. Huh?

"hey t-rezi, you know this chick?" Terezi whips her head at you and you have expect to be whacked with a cane.

"Y34H.." she says cautiously. You wait, keeping your face angled toward Vriska and John, but training your eye on Terezi with your highly refined peripheral vision. Terezi sighed.

'VR1SK4 1S MY ST3PS1ST3R." Your other eyebrow goes up and even John turns to Terezi, finally noticing the tension Vriska and Terezi were obviously trying hard to hide.

"the one that cut your eyes out?" you say. Everyone become quiet.

"smoooooooothe….." Vriska mutters. John looks uncomfortable.

"weeeeeeeell….. I'm gonna go show Vriska my house." He says. It'd been hard, moving to the town in Canada where your best internet chum lived, to find he moved away a few days later to his new boarding school. Terezi cocked her head to the side and chewed her lip.

"NO, NO, YOU N33D TO H34R TH1S." he looked uncomfortable.

"okay, come to my house with me." You set off.


	5. Chapter 5

AND YET THE SOUL WILL FLY

STORY

"W3 H4V3 TH3 S4M3 F4TH3R. SH3 L1V3S W1TH H1M. H3 M4RR13D MY MOM 4ND TH3N L3FT MY MOM. H3 ST1LL V1S1TS SOM3T1M3S, BUT TH3 R34SON H3 L3FT W4S B3C4US3 VR1SK4 W4S S3NT TO JUV1. D4D'D S3NT US TO TH3 S4M3 SCHOOL. TH3 PR3P SCHOOL OV3R 1N TH3 N3XT TOWN. VR1SK4 GOT 1NTO SOM3 TROUBL3 4ND CUT MY 3Y3S OUT W1TH A R4ZOR BL4D3." We all stare at her. Vriska sighs.

"terezi. That was possibly the worst story ive ever heard." You say bluntly. You turn to Vriska.

"your turn." Vriska sighs again.

"well…." Vriska looks at Terezi, who's returned her red sunglasses to her face after school and football practice. "okay."


	6. Chapter 6

AND YET THE SOUL WILL FLY  
EYES

* * *

"It, it all started when we were transferred to Alternia Prep School. I don't do too well under pressure and the only people that wanted to 8e my friends either wanted me 8ecause I was 'pretty' or wanted me 8ecause I could fight. Me and Terezi got along really well 8ack then, 8ut I wanted a friend I wasn't related to. It's 8etter to 8e loved for 8lood than 8eauty, so I joined a gang. Well, the gang. There's only one at Alternia. Its run 8y this guy named Gamzee. I was….. his girlfriend for awhile. 8efore he replaced me that is. He was going to kick me out of the gang too. 8ut 8y then it was my life. I'd stayed out later, skipped school more, and all kinds of stuff. I was never the star student, but with them I didn't feel as if I had to 8e. 8ut to 8e a member of Gamzee's gang, to 8e a sopor, you have to have a test of loyalty. So I shoved Gamzee's rival, this goody two shoes kid, off the old city wall. He's paralyzed from the waist down now. He has to have a wheelchair. So I was in the gang. And I was good at it. I went up the ranks faster than anyone 8efore. Then I was the left arm, the third in charge. I was mean, I was a total 8itch, I was a, a, I was a monster. They started calling me Spide8bitch. I was the Spider8itch, and anyone in the Spider8itch's we8 never fully got away. Goody shoeshine 8ecame my pet. He did my homework, 8rought me lunches, did whatever I told him. Life was good. Until the transfer student. He was quiet at first, then really loud. All the time. He was always hounding on us when he caught us doing something. We thought we had another goody shoeshine on our hands. 8ut the teachers hated him too! No one knew what the kids damn pro8lem was. 8y then Terezi was a sopor too. We were called the Scourge Sisters. Her test of faith was to figure out his secret. Everyone has one. It was my specialty. And he was an easy target too. He never had any school activities, he didn't have any friends, he cussed and threw punches at anyone that asked him a too personal question, and he was a riot. He kept to himself, didn't say much, 8ut when you got him started it was like a flood of insults and random ranting that would never stop! We followed him home, and skipped out the next day to 8ug his house. Me, Gamzee and Terezi were the only ones with any readers. Gamzee got the kitchen, Terezi the living room, and I got the parent's room, the brother's room, and his room. It wasn't long until we weaseled it out. Then it changed. Gamzee wanted him as his girl. They were going to kick me out. If Gamzee's done with you, they're all done with you. I didn't stand a chance. Another test of faith they said. Just sneak into this one classroom. It'll be empty except for one person. 8lind that person. I didn't know until it was over that it was Terezi." she pulled up her sleeves with tears in her eyes. Deep scars littered her arms. "I regret it everyday. Only John helps me through anymore." she said smiling sadly up at John. Explains how geek charming got the queen.  
"hoo kay" you breath out. "that's some heavy emotion right there." you pull out your phone.  
"who wants pizza."


	7. HIATUS

I must apologize. this story is on hiatus. I just cannot focus on it at the moment do to the spontaneity of a sudden new idea that seems to hold more interest to my brain. patience, please, the story is not over, just paused. I will return to it as soon as I can focus on it.

-unnoticedTurmoil


End file.
